


Txt me l8ter

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, does kuroo have no life, kids remember not to talk to strangers, kuroo texts like a teenager, kuroo uses emojis sometimes, kurotsukki - Freeform, rebel tsukki, text fic, tsk tsk, tsukki has a cat, tsukki texts like.... a dinosaur?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">14th March 2016, Tsukishima Kei's phone:</span><br/> </strong>
</p><p><strong>[21:15, Unknown Number]: </strong>BRO BRO BRO U GOTTA COME OVER NOW YO</p><p><strong>[21:16, Tsukishima Kei]: </strong>Who the actual fuck are you.</p><p><strong>[21:16, Unknown Number]: </strong>BRO, WHO MESSIN WITH UR HEAD, IT ME BRUH, KU-BRO YO</p><p><strong>[21:16, Unknown Number]: </strong>BROKUTOOOOOOO</p><p><strong>[21:16, Unknown Number]: </strong>BRO?</p><p><strong>[21:16, Tsukishima Kei]: </strong> ... I am not your 'bro' as you put it so crudely, and I believe you have the wrong number. Now fuck off. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** 14th March 2016, Tsukishima Kei's phone:  
**

**[21:15, Unknown Number]:** BRO BRO BRO U GOTTA COME OVER NOW YO

 **[21:16, Tsukishima Kei]:** Who the actual fuck are you.

 **[21:16, Unknown Number]:** BRO, WHO MESSIN WITH UR HEAD, IT ME BRUH, KU-BRO YO

 **[21:16, Unknown Number]:** BROKUTOOOOOOO

 **[21:16, Unknown Number]:** BRO?

 **[21:16, Tsukishima Kei]:** ... I am not your 'bro' as you put it so crudely, and I believe you have the wrong number. Now fuck off. Thank you.

 **[21:16, Unknown Number]:** Ur not my bro

 **[21:17, Tsukishima Kei]:** No shit, Sherlock.

 **[21:17, Unknown Number]:** Damn ur salty

 **[21:17, Tsukishima Kei]:** It's a common human reflex called 'sarcasm', and is used when someone feels extremely pissed off at certain people who disrupt "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy, because of some stupid ranting.

 **[21:17, Unknown Number]:** P!ATD is bettr

 **[21:18, Tsukishima Kei]:** Why am I giving a flying fuck about this. And Fall Out Boy is obviously better.

 **[21:18, Unknown Number]:** r00d

 **[21:18, Tsukishima Kei]:** I'm not. You're the one who texted me in the middle of a good song, argued with me about my music choices, and can't even type properly.

 **[21:18, Unknown Number]:** Ur mean

 **[21:18, Tsukishima Kei]:** Glad you noticed.

 **[21:19, Unknown Number]:** I bet ur some snooty kid who has a stick up the ass 24/7

 **[21:19, Tsukishima Kei]:** Sorry to disappoint, I am no 'snooty kid', and I certainly have no stick up my derriere.

 **[21:19, Unknown Number]:** Bet 10 bucks ur onli 15

 **[21:19, Tsukishima Kei]:** Well, isn't this an easy way to earn money. I'm 17. What an insolent child.

 **[21:19, Unknown Number]:** HAH, JOKES ON U IM 19 :D

 **[21:19, Tsukishima Kei]:** That is plain unbelievable. Why am I still bothering myself with talking to a stranger.

 **[21:19, Unknown Number]:** HEY IM A NICE GUY

 **[21:19, Tsukishima Kei]:** Well, let's see. You could be an axe murderer, psychopath, hit man, trained assassin, kidnapper, or I don't know, perhaps a deranged madman?

 **[21:19, Unknown Number]:** Y, im so nice

 **[21:19, Unknown Number]:** N wat makes u think im any of dat

 **[21:20, Unknown Number]:** Bsides u seem comfortable talking 2 a strnger u claimed 2 b a hitman

 **[21:20, Tsukishima Kei]:** Because I am always in contact with the Mafia, and I have tea with them in dainty little teacups made of fine china while having pleasant chats about the weather. Definitely the case.

 **[21:20, Unknown Number]:** Ease off the sarcasm, ur starting to sound liek my othr frn

 **[21:20, Tsukishima Kei]:** How pleasant. That person must have the tolerance and patience of a saint.

 **[09:20, Unknown Number]:** U evn txt liek him

 **[09:20, Unknown Number]:** i bet ur related

 **[09:20, Tsukishima Kei]:** How lovely. Gaining a new relative in less than ten minutes, what an accomplishment.

 **[09:20, Unknown Number]:** nah, u more snarky

 **[09:20, Tsukishima Kei]:** I'll show you snarky.

 **[09:20, Unknown Number]:** WOAH I CAN FEEL THE HATE FRM UR TXT YO

 **[09:20, Tsukishima Kei]:** Great. I hope that 'hate' puts you in a stranglehold and chokes you until you turn blue in the face.

 **[09:20, Unknown Number]:** so mean so hateful

 **[21:20, Unknown Number]:** geez whats wrong

 **[21:20, Tsukishima Kei]:** The world.

 **[21:20, Unknown Number]:** emo kid

 **[21:20, Tsukishima Kei]:** Shut up, I had a bad day. I always have bad days.

 **[21:20, Unknown Number]:** what happened? Awww ur cat died? ಠωಠ

 **[21:20, Tsukishima Kei]:** My cat is living and breathing, and why are you even inquiring.

 **[21:21, Unknown Number]:** DOOD U GOT A CAT? OMG WHAT BREED

 **[21:21, Tsukishima Kei]:**....

_-a few hours later-_

**[24:07, Tsukishima Kei]:** She's a Norwegian Forest **.**

* * *

** 15th March 2016, Tsukishima Kei's phone: **

**[11:26, Unknown Number]:** srry I was busy

 **[11:26, Unknown Number]:** ur cat sounds nice

 **[11:26, Unknown Number]:** btw name's kuroo

 **[11:26, Unknown Number]:** nice 2 txt u ;) *mock salute*

 **[11:28, Tsukishima Kei]:** Why are you even giving me your name.

**< Add Unknown Number to Contacts as Kuroo?>**

**< Yes>**

**< Contact saved as: Kuroo>**

**[11:28, Kuroo]:** bc u need frns

 **[11:28, Kuroo]:** n i'll b a gr8 frn ;)

 **[11:28, Kuroo]:** :D now gimme urs

 **[11:28, Tsukishima Kei]:** Hell no.

 **[11:29, Kuroo]:** BUT IM A FRIEN

 **[11:29, Tsukishima Kei]:** You self-procclaimed yourself as one. That's not counted. I don't even know you.

 **[11:29, Tsukishima Kei]:** Now, if you /don't/ mind, I need to do something better than texting you in the middle of class. Namely, focusing on Ms I'm-old-as-fuck-and-not-married-because-I'm-boring-but-I-don't-know-it.

 **[11:29, Tsukishima Kei]:** Good riddance.

 **[11:29, Kuroo]:** AWWW, U CARE ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

 **[11:29, Kuroo]:** byeee, ttyl ;)

 

 


	3. SORRY

This may not be finished, so I sincerely apologize to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> My first HQ!! fanfic, hope you find it to your liking~ It will be continued.... eventually, KnB needs some loving as well, feel free to drop me some feedback (๑・v・๑)


End file.
